


[补档]牙仙

by avocadomagic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Bucky Barnes, M/M, Tooth Fairy Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 直到第一次换牙之前，巴基从来不相信牙仙的存在。他总是宣称要把第一颗掉下来的牙齿扔到屋顶上，再看它一直滚到马路边上。“你敢这样做我就把你剩下的牙齿都打下来，”巴恩斯先生威胁道。巴基曾经问过巴恩斯先生牙仙长什么样，巴恩斯先生的回答是这样的：“没有人知道，因为你千万不能看到她们的脸。如果你看了，牙仙的诅咒会让你陷入噩梦。”“没有解药，”巴恩斯夫人补充道。巴基更加确定牙仙不存在了，她们只是大人用来骗小孩的迷信传说，像巴基这样聪明帅气的男孩子怎么可能相信呢。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	[补档]牙仙

**Author's Note:**

> 2015旧文存档。

直到第一次换牙之前，巴基从来不相信牙仙的存在。他总是宣称要把第一颗掉下来的牙齿扔到屋顶上，再看它一直滚到马路边上。

“你敢这样做我就把你剩下的牙齿都打下来，”巴恩斯先生威胁道。

巴基曾经问过巴恩斯先生牙仙长什么样，巴恩斯先生的回答是这样的：

“没有人知道，因为你千万不能看到她们的脸。如果你看了，牙仙的诅咒会让你陷入噩梦。”

“没有解药，”巴恩斯夫人补充道。

巴基更加确定牙仙不存在了，她们只是大人用来骗小孩的迷信传说，像巴基这样聪明帅气的男孩子怎么可能相信呢。

直到六岁的巴基掉了第一颗牙。十分让人懊恼的是，他的牙齿很不巧地在家庭聚餐中脱落下来，于是在众目睽睽之下所有人都知道了这个“令人欢喜”的事实。巴恩斯先生几乎是强迫巴基把牙齿放在枕头下面，并且再三嘱咐他不能看牙仙的脸。

“我知道了！”巴基不耐烦地挥挥手，然后小声补充，“反正她们也不会来的。”

巴恩斯夫人不满地说：“当然会来的！”

巴基耸耸肩，关上门爬进被子里。

巴基是被自己脑袋边上的一阵动静吵醒的。他吓了一跳，下意识地屏住呼吸，一动不动。

耳边传来一声轻轻的喘息，似乎有人正在用力地做什么事。巴基感觉到自己脑袋下面的枕头似乎被抬起来一个角，然后又重重地掉下去。

他花了三十秒才想起来，那个角下面有他掉的牙齿。

巴基有点懵。

首先，他没想到，完完全全地没想到，牙仙真的存在。

第二，他的牙仙显然没什么力气，甚至连枕头都拉不开，更别说碰到那颗小小的牙齿了。巴基一方面有点担心小牙仙要怎么扛着他的牙齿离开，一方面有些困惑：难道所有牙仙都会在收集牙齿的时候搞出这么大动静把小孩子吵醒吗？

如果是这样，那么大概全球的孩子都陷入了牙仙诅咒的噩梦吧。

第三…虽然不敢睁开眼睛看，巴基清清楚楚听到他枕头边上的小牙仙喘气的声音，显然是一个男孩子，听声音比他年纪还小一点儿。

传说里牙仙不都是穿着红裙子披着长头发的小女孩吗？！

巴基的人生崩塌了。

但是出于巴基一向的助人为乐，他还是悄无声息地把脑袋从枕头上移开，并且贴心地假装自己是因为做梦才动了动。他枕边的牙仙一下子停住了动作，似乎受到了惊吓，过了好久才继续开始努力搬起枕头。巴基也失去了睡意，一边假装睡觉一边听小牙仙的动静。

小牙仙几乎用了半个小时才拿到那颗小小的牙齿，搬起牙齿飞走对他来说似乎更加困难。巴基有好几次听到牙齿从小牙仙怀里掉下来的声音，也许在软软的被子上砸出一个小坑。

真惨，巴基心想。大概是因为自己足够强壮，才得到了一个过于虚弱的牙仙。他比较担心如果牙仙带不走自己的牙齿，会不会也有个诅咒什么的。

巴基一边担心一边听着小牙仙的声音，逐渐睡着了，甚至没有注意到小牙仙是什么时候离开的。只是在第二天早晨，他发现自己掉下来的那颗牙齿不见了。

耶。他忍不住偷偷笑了。

他的小牙仙也没有那么弱嘛。

第二颗牙齿掉下来的时候巴恩斯夫人也正好在一边（巴基在心里默默骂了一句新学的脏话）。不过在她开口唠叨之前，巴基就捏住那颗牙齿大声说：“我会把它放在枕头下面的！”

“你确定？”巴恩斯夫人狐疑地眯起眼睛。

巴基撇了撇嘴：“当然。”

他的确把牙齿放在了枕头下面，而且小心翼翼地用一根小纸筒支撑起枕头的那个小角。这样他的小牙仙就能直接拿到牙齿了吧，他心想。巴基永远是最聪明的那个。

结果半夜里一声闷响弄醒了浅眠的巴基，他的枕头下面鼓鼓囊囊，轻微地颤动着。巴基莫名其妙地睁开眼睛，然后瞬间闭上，因为自己差点看到牙仙而心脏狂跳，但是好奇心让他再一次专心聆听起小牙仙的声音。

这是在...挣扎？

小牙仙似乎在和什么东西搏斗，再加上枕头的抖动，巴基似乎知道了情况。

他的牙仙被压在枕头下面了。

巴基的人生再一次崩塌了。

他只好装作在做梦，一边翻了个身一边拉开自己的枕头抱在怀里，就像五岁的小女孩对自己的毛绒熊做的那样。为了逼真，他还把两条光着的腿缠在了枕头上。

Ughhhh…

巴基因为丢脸而把脑袋埋进枕头里。好在他听到自己的小牙仙悄悄松了口气，抱起牙齿摇摇晃晃地飞出了窗外。

第三次，第四次，第五次。

巴基几乎养成了习惯，在掉牙齿的晚上都会醒来。听着自己的小牙仙努力工作的声音似乎已经成为了一种生活轨迹，甚至在没有小牙仙的晚上，他会（尽管自己不承认）想念他。

巴基慢慢长大了。

不知道为什么，很多人觉得换牙是六七岁小孩的专利，但事实上所有孩子（包括这些愚蠢的大人）都会换很久很久的牙齿，一直到十二三岁为止。

十二岁的巴基已经和巴恩斯夫人差不多高了，手臂上有了若隐若现的肌肉，肩膀和胸膛更加结实。唯一没变的是他的脸——巴基有时候会对自己的长相有些懊恼。他有一双（过于）温柔的眼睛，看起来像是永远闪着水光。他的嘴唇弯弯的，就算在打架的时候也看起来像是在撅着嘴撒娇。还有他下巴上的那块凹陷，让他看起来仍然像个小孩子。

巴基当然不想看起来像小孩子，在运动和打架的时候一点气势都没有。不过这张可爱的脸倒是带给他许多追求者，大多数是情窦初开的小女孩。

掉牙齿的频率越来越慢，巴基能遇见小牙仙的次数也越来越少。他的牙仙和他都长大了，拿到牙齿对小牙仙来说也不再和以前一样困难。

可是不知道为什么，巴基总是很怀念以前那个弱鸡小牙仙。

当巴基意识到自己只剩下最后两颗乳牙的时候，他竟然有点慌张。即将和小牙仙告别的事实让他不知所措。

于是他在把自己的倒数第二颗乳牙藏在枕头下面的时候，自作主张地附了一张小纸条。上面用他此生最整洁的字写了一句话：

［你的名字是什么？］

那天晚上巴基失眠了，人生中第一次失眠了。

他一直以为只有更年期的老头子才会失眠。

他听到小牙仙从窗外飞进来，翅膀鼓着风发出窸窸窣窣的声音，落在他的脸颊边。小牙仙一如既往地搬起枕头，然后没有了动作。

巴基知道他看到了那张纸条。

说实话巴基是紧张的。他紧张得不得了，一边害怕自己任性的行为受到惩罚，一边担心小牙仙直接离开。没人知道巴基有多想知道小牙仙的名字。

拥有小牙仙的名字，就说明他的小牙仙是特别的。

巴基屏住呼吸，小牙仙似乎也愣住了。过了好久，他才慢慢放下枕头，转身往一边飞去。

不。

巴基几乎要哭出来了。他把一切都搞砸了。

然后他听到小牙仙费力地扛起桌上的什么东西，摇摇晃晃地重新向自己飞过来。枕头被重新抬起来，小牙仙重心不稳地移动着，巴基听到笔尖划过纸面的声音。

小牙仙用了很久才写好纸条，然后又用了很久才把笔放回桌上（巴基觉得把笔丢在枕头旁边也没什么大不了的）。他粗重地喘着气，似乎已经精疲力尽了，但是还固执地扛起那颗乳牙，才慢慢飞出窗外。

确定小牙仙已经远去，巴基一下子从床上弹起来，几乎是用人类能达到的最快速度抓住那张小纸条。在展开纸条的时候，他的手不受控制地微微颤抖。

令巴基惊讶又丢脸的是，尽管用那只笔写字对小牙仙来说是无比困难的事，小牙仙写的字竟然比自己的还要整齐漂亮。

整。齐。漂。亮。

巴基扶额叹息。

纸条上只有一个名字，但是巴基来回读着，心里竟然甜蜜得不可思议。

史蒂夫。

巴基的牙仙是所有牙仙里独一无二的一个，他的名字叫史蒂夫。

最后一颗牙齿掉下来之前，巴基一直处于这种神经紧张的状态。他知道那将是他最后一次遇到史蒂夫，而这个念头让他心情低落。他甚至希望自己新长出来的牙齿也一个一个掉下去，最后变成没有牙齿的老头子，这样史蒂夫就能一次一次再来到他的枕头边上。

“你是不是失恋了？”巴恩斯夫人又一次追问。

巴基又一次否认。

“那你为什么整天无精打采的像是被姑娘踹了屁股一样，”巴恩斯先生插嘴道，被巴恩斯夫人瞪了一眼。“如果有什么事，”她温柔地说，“一定要告诉我。”

“还有我。”巴恩斯先生说。

巴基叹了口气。他不知道是不是所有孩子都会这样依恋自己的牙仙，但他没有理由地知道，自己应该守着这个秘密。

史蒂夫为什么不能留下来呢？

在十二岁那年冬天的一个下午，巴基的最后一颗乳牙落下来了。

他盯着自己手心里那颗小小的、白白的牙齿，眼眶竟然有点湿润。

窗外的雪下得很大，街道和屋顶都被覆盖着一片白茫茫。巴基希望史蒂夫明天再来，或者等雪停了再来，这样他就可以晚一点迎接史蒂夫的最后一次到来。

但是，当然了，牙仙都是准时守规矩的小生物。

巴基没有睡，他翻来覆去地想着史蒂夫第一次到自己枕头边上的时候发出的那些笨拙的声音，把自己深深地裹在厚棉被里。

不知道过了多久，那阵扇动翅膀的声音出现了，离巴基越来越近，最后降落在他的耳边。出乎意料的是，史蒂夫并没有和以前一样直接拿走牙齿，而是一动不动。巴基没有睁开眼睛，但他知道史蒂夫在看他。

他也想看看史蒂夫。

他们这样沉默了很久，最后史蒂夫转过身去，抬起枕头拖出那颗牙齿。

他要走了。

巴基想。

我喜欢他。

这句话没头没脑地出现在巴基头脑里，然后他的难过和失落忽然消失了。他跳起来，转过身面对史蒂夫。这一切发生得如此突然，巴基的大脑依旧一片空白，仿佛是本能让他这样做了。

他看到了史蒂夫。

小牙仙有一双深邃的蓝眼睛，轮廓分明却又格外温柔，穿着一件画着星条旗的外套，此刻满脸错愕地看着他。雪和月光铺洒在他身上。

好美，巴基心想。

史蒂夫马上转过身去，蜷缩起身体，似乎想让自己消失在巴基的房间里。可惜他是牙仙，不是什么会瞬移的魔法师。

“你不应该看到我，”史蒂夫声音颤抖地说。

巴基这才想起那个传说里关于诅咒的部分，但是出乎意料地他不害怕。他说：“史蒂夫，我喜欢你。”

史蒂夫把自己缩的更小了。巴基小心翼翼地走过去，尝试着用指尖碰触他的牙仙。史蒂夫没有反抗，让巴基的手指顺着自己的头发慢慢往下，在手掌处离开。史蒂夫的身体软软的，因为巴基的触摸而微微发抖。

“会有办法的，”史蒂夫说，“会有办法的。”

巴基不知道史蒂夫在说什么。

“等我回来，巴基。”史蒂夫说。在念出巴基名字的时候，他的声音里似乎有一阵温柔而悲伤的颤抖，然后他就飞出了窗户，巴基注意到他泛红的脸和湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。

巴基回想着史蒂夫叫他名字的声音，忍不住低头微笑。

而且他忘了带走巴基的最后一颗乳牙。

巴基开始频繁地做噩梦，梦见自己被困在冰天雪地里，四周只有冷漠和痛苦，有人在折磨他，有人把他的一切全部夺走。在他的梦里每一天都是寒冬，猛烈的雪包裹着他的身体，他的体内正在结冰，一切温暖的都逐渐离他而去。

他梦见过父母的死亡。

他梦见过朋友的背叛。

他甚至梦见过自己的堕落和犯罪。

他开始不再和人交往，一放学就跑到离家很远的阴冷的小巷子里，把脸埋在膝盖里一动不动，一直到深夜才回家。有时候他干脆不回家，整夜整夜在外面游荡。

一开始巴恩斯夫妇吓坏了，每天追问巴基发生了什么，可是只得到冷淡的一瞥和锁上的房门。到后来巴基不再理睬自己的家人了，只让他们知道自己还活着。巴恩斯夫人时常哭泣，巴基也只是不屑地转身离开。

最后巴基从父母身边离开了，自己一个人住。

那个活力四射又体贴温柔的巴基在十二岁的冬天消失了。

没有人知道巴基每天晚上被噩梦惊醒的时候，都清楚地知道那是牙仙的诅咒。因为他看到了自己的牙仙的脸，所以将会被噩梦缠绕。

其实本应该更糟的，但是巴基始终记得史蒂夫说过，要等他回来。

史蒂夫那么好。

巴基握紧手心里他的最后一颗乳牙，略微有些刺痛的感觉提醒他，一定要等史蒂夫回来。他相信史蒂夫回来的时候，他的噩梦就会消失。

有一天晚上巴基梦到了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫冷淡地看着他，说：“噩梦将会永远伴随你，巴恩斯。”

巴基呆呆地看着史蒂夫没有感情的蓝眼睛。

“叫我巴基。”

“巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫沉着脸，用讽刺的、审判的眼光看着巴基，寒冷逐渐侵略了巴基的大脑。他尝试着挣扎，但是史蒂夫轻轻扬起手，他就无法动弹。“这是属于你的惩罚，”他说，“喜欢上一个牙仙。”

巴基不可置信地看着眼前的冰天雪地，想要说话却有没法说话。他在心里绝望地问史蒂夫，难道他不喜欢自己。

“我当然不喜欢你，”史蒂夫说。

…

“巴基！”

巴基一下子醒过来，坐起身来大口喘息着，眼睛酸涩得发疼。

“我喜欢你，巴基。”

等等。巴基使劲甩了甩头，他一定还在做梦。但是自从十二岁之后，他就再也没有梦见过美好的东西。而现在他听到史蒂夫的声音，说他喜欢自己。

真是见鬼了。

“我回来了，巴基。”

巴基一下子转过头来，力气大到脖子微微发痛。他看到小小的牙仙史蒂夫站在他的枕头旁边，满脸担忧和心疼地看着自己。

巴基的大脑几乎停止运转了，他因为自己（也许）即将脱离噩梦的折磨而狂喜，又因为自己的噩梦而难过，盯着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛竟然一句话都说不出来。

史蒂夫安静地看着他。

巴基好几次想开口说些什么，却发现自己已经太久没有和别人说话，甚至忘记了怎么自然地打招呼。  
史蒂夫伸出小小的手放在他的手背上。“好久不见，”他说。

“好久不见。”巴基生涩地张开嘴，然后懊恼地把头转到一边。他一直期待着史蒂夫回来，可是当这一刻真的发生的时候他却狼狈成这样。

“我找到了赶走噩梦的方法，”史蒂夫说。他从自己外套的小口袋里掏出一颗小小的牙齿递给巴基。“孩子第一颗掉下来的乳牙，它的能量足够驱赶许多不美好。”

巴基小心地捏住那颗牙齿。距离它离开自己的身体已经快要十年了。

距离史蒂夫第一次出现也快要十年了。

巴基把牙齿放在自己的枕头下面，如释重负地叹了口气。史蒂夫看着他微笑起来。

“你知道吗，”巴基忽然说，“你这样笑一看就是有心事。”

史蒂夫惊讶又局促地挑起眉毛。

“你看起来很不开心，史蒂夫。你为什么不开心？”

“没什么，”史蒂夫匆忙地转过身，往窗户的方向飞去。巴基愣了愣，一下子跳起来关上窗户，把史蒂夫关在自己的房间里。“你要走？”

史蒂夫躲避着巴基的目光。“我已经给你带来你的牙齿了，我该走了。”

巴基小心翼翼地抓住史蒂夫的手，感受到小牙仙的颤抖。“我喜欢你，”他说，“你刚才说你也喜欢我，我听到了。你不是骗我的吧。我知道牙仙不会说谎。”

史蒂夫沮丧地低下头。

“留下来吧，”巴基轻轻地说，“会有办法的。”

史蒂夫犹豫了很久，不时地看看窗外的月亮和层叠的云。最后他说话了，声音里藏着显而易见的失落。牙仙是真的非常不会说谎，也非常不会伪装自己的情绪。“孩子的第一颗乳牙，通常是给他们的牙仙的奖励。如果牙仙的工作负责，他们就会得到小孩的乳牙，满足自己的一个心愿。”

他抿起嘴叹了口气，又说：“我没有拿到你的乳牙，巴基，因为你看到了我的脸。但是我偷走了它。”

巴基没想到自己当时的冲动给史蒂夫带来麻烦。

“你偷走了它？”他语速飞快地追问道，“你会受到惩罚吗？”

史蒂夫僵硬地笑了笑。“本来是会的。但是我有一个朋友，他也是牙仙。他很有钱…算了，不谈这个。总之我不会受到惩罚的。”

巴基低下头思索着，史蒂夫想要离开，却又因为紧闭的窗户而不得不留在巴基的房间里。

“如果你对我的乳牙许愿，让你留下来和我在一起，你的心愿会实现吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫眯起眼睛，眉头紧皱，几乎是不假思索地拒绝了。“我不能这样做。你不能再被噩梦纠缠下去了，如果我许愿乳牙就会失去它的力量。”

“所以是会实现的。”

“我不能...”

“拜托你，史蒂夫。”巴基强硬地打断史蒂夫的反驳。“许愿吧。和我在一起，如果你也喜欢我。”

史蒂夫沉默下来，蓝眼睛望向巴基，仿佛能看到他的每一个想法。巴基都不用说，史蒂夫就知道了。如果史蒂夫能留下来和他在一起，那么那些噩梦根本都不重要。而且史蒂夫也的确喜欢巴基啊，从他第一次看到那个六岁的小男孩开始。

他怎么能拒绝巴基呢？

史蒂夫抱起那颗乳牙，温柔地看着已经长大的巴基，那双略微空洞却依旧美丽的眼睛，弧度漂亮的嘴唇，还有下巴上仍未消失的可爱的凹陷。

“等我的愿望实现了，我就会回来的。”他说。

巴基伸手推开窗户，让史蒂夫飞出去。“我会记得帮你开着窗的。”

史蒂夫没有从窗户进来。他敲了门。

巴基一推开门就懵了，史蒂夫低头看着他，眼神像是一片安静而微有波澜的大海。

史蒂夫比他高。

What the hell.

巴基的人生再次崩塌了。

过了这么久。

史蒂夫伸出手来抱住巴基的时候，巴基还愣愣地站着。然后他感觉到自己的身体被史蒂夫温暖的双臂包围，全身都仿佛失去了力气，唯一能做的只有把脸埋在史蒂夫柔软的外套里。有什么坚硬的小东西划过自己胸前。

是那颗小小的乳牙，被串成项链挂在史蒂夫的胸前。

“你知道吗，”巴基闷闷地说，“你忘了带走我的最后一颗乳牙。”

“那我们正好可以做一对项链，”史蒂夫说，再一次抱住巴基。巴基缓慢地、并不犹豫地抬起手来，环绕住史蒂夫的腰。

“好主意。”

巴基从噩梦中惊醒，被史蒂夫拥抱在怀里。他喘着气感受着史蒂夫的体温，逐渐平静下来，把两条光着的腿缠在史蒂夫腰间，就像当时缠着那个枕头一样，不过这次没什么丢脸的。


End file.
